


Stanley Park Run

by winchestersinthedrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Early Days, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever rpf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanley Park Run

It took Jared 17 minutes just to get Jensen out of bed. He came back every two minutes or so, flicked on the lights, opened the window, got the bedspread off but Jensen curled up in the sheet like a cocooned chrysalis and refused to open his eyes.

‘C’mon,’ said Jared, ‘you said you’d do it for a week. Don’t be a dick. Get up.’

‘Rrrggnng,’ said Jensen into the mattress, ‘starting tomorrow ok?’

‘No,’ said Jared, firmly. ‘Deal’s a deal, loser. _Up_!’

Jensen muttered in the car all the way to Stanley Park, trying furtively to doze in the passenger seat. Jared looked across at a red light and swatted him across the face. ‘Hey! Do NOT go back to sleep. Fucking baby. By the end you’ll be loving it, I promise.’

‘Won’t,’ said Jensen, obstinately, pulling his ballcap further over his eyes. ‘Wait wait, turn off here, let’s at _least_ stop for coffee.’

Jensen waited in the car, sinking progressively further into the seat, while Jared went in and made happy small talk with the barista for seven minutes and then waited another five for the drinks. When he got back in the car Jensen took his cup, slightly mollified. ‘Little early to be getting your flirt on, ain’t it?’ he said, but jokingly, and Jared rolled his eyes at him affectionately. ‘She’s seen the show!’ he said, putting an arm across the back of Jensen’s seat as he twisted around to back out of the spot. ‘She asked where you were,’ he added, sneaking a grin sideways.

‘Did she?’ said Jensen, still grumpily, but thawing at this flattery. ‘Well I hope so. But I hope you - uh - didn’t -’

‘I said you’d slept over at some chick’s and i didn’t know where you were,’ Jared cut in, smoothly, ‘don’t worry Jen. Drink your coffee.’ Just how open to be about their closeness was a source of ongoing low-level tension, and he didn’t feel like getting into it today. He went on quickly, to fend it off, ‘her favourite moment of the season was you diving into Lake Manitoc, ya big heartthrob.’

Jensen glanced over, grateful for the gesture, and leaned his head back against the seat. ‘K,’ he said, ‘let’s do this thing.’

It was just full sunlight by the time they parked in the little parking lot at the south end of the park and re-laced their sneakers.

‘I’ll go slow for ya,’ said Jared, when they got to start of the trail that hugged the curve of English Bay. ‘Ready old man?’

‘Don’t you fucking dare,’ said Jensen. ‘Shut up and run.’

It was a gorgeous place to run, the North Shore mountains rising across the bay and its surface sparkling blindingly in the morning sun. Downtown Vancouver curved to the south and between the path and the waterline a beach of stones and gravelly sand ran down to the water. Someone had built some of the larger stones into little inukshuks.

After awhile Jared left the main trail and struck off into the woods, all two and a half square miles of them, criss-crossed with running trails and walking paths. They filmed a lot of exteriors there and Jensen tried to remember which scene was filmed where in the park to distract himself from the burning in his lungs. Further down that path they just crossed, he thought, was where they’d done some stuff for 1.03, maybe. The part of the forest they were coming to now seemed familiar, too, but he couldn’t quite place it. Jared would know, Jared’s memory was so fucking good it got annoying.

‘Jared,’ he said, picking up the pace a bit to catch up, but Jared had stopped in the middle of the path and bent over a little with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He looked up and Jensen got a different kind of burning in his chest because well he mostly only saw Jared like that when they were about to do one particular thing.

‘Hnnrng,’ he wheezed, out of breath but reaching impulsively to run his palm along Jared’s jaw. Jared sat right down on the path and pulled Jensen down facing him. Jensen looked at him, confused but open to possibilities.

‘You wanna-’

‘No - I mean, yeah, but - you remember what we filmed here?’

Jensen looked around, uncertain and also distracted by his cock stiffening.

‘Jar, you know I don’t remember this stuff. What?’ He shrugged over closer so that they were sitting together side by side, thighs together and knees pulled up a little. Jared was looking off into the woods, straight ahead, and Jensen swallowed hard and felt a frisson crawl over his scalp at just how gorgeous Jared was, the strong clear lines of his profile and the tousled mess of his hair and the way his throat looked flushed and beaded with sweat. After a minute he turned and grinned and said, ‘it’s where we did Wendigo. And, you know.’

Jensen knew. That, he remembered: the way they’d lingered on the shoot’s last day, wandered a little into the woods while the crew packed up the equipment. They’d been joking and rough-housing a little, still keyed up from the shoot and running on adrenaline. When they’d heard a shout that the crew was heading back Jensen had been taking a leak beside a tree. He was zipping up his jeans, hands still covered with dirt and fake blood, when Jared had come up against him and kissed him just at the corner of his mouth, quick and light and joking. ‘That’s for remembering your lines, ya dumb fuck,’ he’d said, grinning, and then he’d seen Jensen’s face. Jared’s expression had flickered a second, like the screen of an old tube tv. Then he’d kissed him again, for real this time, close and hard and tongue-y, his hips swaying involuntarily up against Jensen’s tummy. And that, well, that’d been it.

‘Yeah,’ said Jensen now, ‘I know,’ and then Jared had pushed him down on his back and crawled up over him and was pulling Jensen’s running shorts down over his thighs.

‘ _Jesus_ Jar,’ he said, panting, ‘you’re gonna - guh - right here?’

‘Told you you’d love it by the time we were done,’ Jared said, smirking, lips already brushing the head of Jensen’s cock. ‘Lie back old man.’

Jensen did.


End file.
